Overleg:Libertaneza Fanshop
Krijgt Het karrewiel toestemming om de t-shirts ook te verkopen? Jullie krijgen de helft van de opbrengst.Greenday2 5 jul 2008 09:43 (UTC) :Ik vind het best! :) 5 jul 2008 10:06 (UTC) ::Oke ;) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 10:55 (UTC) :::Ik krijg de shirts niet naast mekaar, kun jij dit ff doen? Alvast bedankt :) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 10:57 (UTC) ::::Dat kan alleen als je ze links plaatst. 5 jul 2008 11:24 (UTC) ::::::Ik zou ook wel deze shirts willen verkopen. Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 11:27 (UTC) :::::::Ga je gang (!!!) :p 5 jul 2008 11:30 (UTC) Hehe, blijkbaar zijn mijn artikelen best wel gewild ;) 5 jul 2008 16:44 (UTC) :Ze zijn dan ook zeer mooi ;) Heb t-shirts van Olympia wel lichtjes veranderd. Greenday2 5 jul 2008 16:46 (UTC) ::Ik zag het! Ziet er goed uit. 5 jul 2008 16:48 (UTC) :::Merci :) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 16:53 (UTC) Zo mag ik het zien! :P:P:P 5 jul 2008 19:20 (UTC) :Skeenth newbie :P Er zit daar iemand met 30 wedstrijden tussen hahahahahah --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:22 (UTC) ::Aber das stimmt toch nicht :D 5 jul 2008 19:26 (UTC) :::Tssss... :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:27 (UTC) ::::Tsss... stelt ie het gesprek met de Adlibitaanse regering (welke regering? :D) uit 5 jul 2008 19:28 (UTC) :::::Darum. :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:30 (UTC) ::::::Nou dat denk ik niet - Penso que no - Cred că nu - Ach, das denke ich nicht - Well, I don't think so - Je pense que non. 5 jul 2008 19:31 (UTC) :::::::Doe vergèts: nów, det dink ich neet ;) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:33 (UTC) ::::::::Wat heb je nou weer aan streektaaltjes/dialectjes >:) 5 jul 2008 19:35 (UTC) :::::::::Eh... M'n oma's spreken alleen Limburgs en geen enkele andere taal, ja 'n beetje Duits en wat Latijn (voor in de kerk :P)... Ik spreek amper Nederlands, schrijf 't wel maar de uitspraak mislukt me fadicaal (mislukt, kt kan ik dus absoluut niet uitspreken, zelfde geldt voor 'dt' in geldt, 'md' in opgeruimd, 'tst' in gefietst etc.) Daarom dus, om met menzen te kunne communiceren. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 06:46 (UTC) :::::::::En niet de vergete: harde g, 'cht' als in wacht en 'sch' als in schrijven of schijf. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 06:50 (UTC) ::::::::::Trouwens, tis door die dialecten dat tNederlands is gekomen (denk ik toch -_-)Greenday2 6 jul 2008 06:51 (UTC) :::::::::::En 'tie' zoals in denotatie, nou, 1. Limburgs is een taal ;) 2. De Statenbijbel is de eerste bron in een standaard nederlands en was voor vrijwel 100% gebazeerd op t Antwerps, dus, eigelik alleen het Brabants heeft ervoor gezorgd (Antwerps is Brabants) 3. Het Nederlands heeft veel talen tot streektalen/dialecten gemaakt, bv. het Limburgs van 100 jaar geleden is niet te verstaan door een Limburger nu. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 06:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::Tuurlijk niet, talen (dus ook dialecten) evolueren consant Greenday2 6 jul 2008 07:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ehm... Maar de manier waarop... Het Oudlimburgs was een konstante taal voor ongeveer 500 jaar, d.w.z. 500 jaar vrijwel geen veranderinge. Sinds 1800 zijn er antiglijk veel Franse woorden in het Limburgs, even wat voorbeeldjes: (1600 limburgs) Bōaran mākč dīk (1800 limburgs) Manžāren māk dīk. Sinds 1900 wordt het Limburgs verpest door het Nederlands, (1600) Bēndēst du Plāttstrēaks? (1800) Bēst du Plats? (2000) Bösse Limburgs?, zelfs de naam van het volk zelf (Limburgers) is al verplaatst door iets Nederlands. Zoals Pierre Bakkes zegt: "'t Plat is al 200 jaor stórvendje." --OWTB 6 jul 2008 07:25 (UTC) Deze is nu failliet xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 14:09 (UTC) :Haha! Richt liever een FC Molenbeek fanclub op! :) Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 14:11 (UTC)